The Elders
by Paige00100
Summary: Anita, a Khajiit, finds herself on the short end of the stick after a exotic encounter, with the last dragon in Skyrim, changes her life forever. Memories from the past resurface to create new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the places featured in this story but I do own Anita and Rathmeynau, along with some future characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The morning sun was peeking out over the mountains of The Reach, just North of Markarth. Birds started chirping as they awoke to another beautiful summer day. It was a Morndas, the twenty-first of Sun's Height to be exact. Animals started to come out of hiding as the day began. Packing up my sleeping bag, I began to prepare for my latest quest.

The Yarl of Markarth had made it known that the last dragon of Skyrim, an Elder Dragon no less, had been seen in the mountains, just North of the town, hiding in a cave. I had talked to the hunter who had seen the dragon on one of his trips.

"It was the biggest dragon I've ever seen. Twice the size of a normal dragon, no doubt." The man claimed in hysterics, it had been hard to get him to talk but I used a calming spell on him. He stated that he would be staying home until the dragon was dealt with.

My tail twitched as a scent in the breeze hit my nostrils, the dragon was close and his scent was so strong he could have been right in front of me. Thoughts of my family back home in Elsweyr, and how I missed being with my fellow Khajiits, went through my head as I headed towards my target. My Nightingale armour allowed me free flowing movements, an Ebony sword hanging from my right hip and a dagger on my left. Dragonbane was strapped to my back just in case this dragon was as powerful as I had heard. Numerous potions were stuffed in the pouch attached to my belt, powerful poisons and health potions mainly.

I saw the cave up on the mountain, crouching in the trees and bushes, I waited to see if the dragon was in the cave. Not long after I arrived, I saw the beast and he was definitely the largest dragon I had ever seen. He spread his wings to take flight but before he could, the wind direction changed and betrayed my hiding place. He looked directly at me, I stilled and mentally cursed myself for not taking more care in planning my quest. I should have waited until my heat had finished, having made my scent stronger.

He started gliding down to me and stopped about fifty feet from my location. I stood tall to show I was not intimidated. The dragon was so tall I barely reached his mid-calf. His scales were a dark forest green and had an aura that showed he had been around for a long time. Numerous scars covered his body no doubt from territorial fights over the years.

I grabbed Dragonbane and prepared for the fight of my life, however he did not attack. Instead he lowered himself to the ground and lowered his head to my level, closing his wing up against his body.

"Hello Dovahkiin, my name is Rathmeynau. May I inquire what your name is?" he said calmly. His voice was melodic and soothing unlike any other dragon I had come across.

"Why does it matter? You are going to die." I proclaimed confidently.

"I would like to know the name of the brit vahdin, beautiful maiden, who has slain all of my kin."

"My name Anita, Dragonborn and leader of the Thieves Guild, daughter to Zariba and Mojkir of Mistral." I stated with honor, ignoring the flutter in my chester from being called beautiful. Most male Khajiits found snow leopard women the most attractive, and I was one of less popular pure black panther khajiits. My glowing silver eyes also unnerved people.

"Well, Anita of Mistral, I have a proposition for you before my death. Will you at least listen to what I have say before my dinok, death?"

I thought about this for a few moments, then looked into his green eyes, that reminded me of Spring, searching for mistrust or deceit but I found only honesty and truth.

"Alright Rathmeynau, you may speak. After you have finished, I will kill you." I sheath my weapon for now, showing I am true to my word.

"Thank you, Anita. And I am truly sorry about this," he said. Before I could react, he shouted the last thing I could have expected. " **Golhahdov**!"

I could feel him bending my will with that shout. _How does he know this shout?_ I thought to myself. I stood there trapped in my mind, completely powerless, only able to see things and feel my body but had no control of anything.

"How can I serve you master?" my body said. _Master? Like hell he is my master_ , I thought.

"I am truly sorry about this Anita, but seeing as you are the only Dragonborn it must you. First I will explain everything, starting with how I know this shout. Miraak was not the first one to discover or use it. It was created many centuries ago. You, like everyone else are susceptible to its powers.

"You may not know much about dragon reproduction since it has been centuries since any were born but it can be done with either two dragons or a male dragon and any other female, regardless of species, as long as their body is strong enough to handle the transfer, usually a Dragonborn. The males carry both the eggs and sperm, you see."

 _Oh my god, he can't be serious._ I thought.

"In order to keep my species alive, I need to impregnate you. You will carry the eggs for one month before laying them. They must be born in a lake, the water will cause the shells to grow to full size without harming you. Each egg will be about the size of a large human infant head."

 _Yep, he's deadly serious._ I felt fear running through me at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Now, remove your armour," he commanded.

"Your wish is my command." My body replied.

I felt my hands move and start taking off my armour. My hood came off first, my gold earrings rub against the fabric as I slide it off my head, allowing the shoulder length, crimson, wavy hair flowed out from its confinement, the single braid with beads hung by my right ear. I had cut holes in the top of my hood so my ears weren't squished. Yanking off my boots, feeling the warm earth under my paws, followed by my top, exposing my larger than average breasts, feeling the cool morning air drift over my bare nipples, before finally my pants which I had also cut a hole in to free my tail. I was left completely naked and exposed. _Stop! You don't have to listen to him. You are stronger than he is._ I tried telling myself, but it was no use, there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Get on your hands and knees, I will try to make this as gentle as I can." I saw his erection which was huge to say the least, it was an aggressive pink with ribs poking out of it and a slight bulb near the hilt. I felt a wetness between my legs thanking god my body was preparing itself as best as it could.

I got on my hands and knees and tried to mentally prepare myself. His tongue shifted my legs apart and my tail lifted itself on its own accord. He started licking my womanhood gently, separating my virgin folds to slip his serpent-like tongue between them. My body moaned and I couldn't help but admit it did feel a little good. I immediately ignored the feeling, not wanting to show weakness, and tried my best to not feel this wrongful pleasure.

He slid his tongue inside me and started licking my g-spot. His tongue went all the way into my womb, touching places that had never been touched before, causing my body to moan louder. No longer able to ignore the pleasure, I welcomed it and my body screamed with pleasure, clenching his tongue inside me as I came. Pulling out of me, he got into position, forearms on either side of me but ten feet away from my head. Pressing his hard shaft against me, I felt the heat emanating from his dick and how it mixed with the heat coming from my womanhood. The thought of how large his member was, along with how small I am, terrified me. This was going to hurt no matter what, I knew that for sure.

With one smooth thrust, he was deep inside me, severing my maidenhood quick and painfully. The pain was excruciating, probably the worst I had ever felt in my life. It felt like I was being torn in half, wanting desperately to scream from the pain but unable to. I could feel the tip of his cock somewhere near my ribs, it was a miracle that I hadn't died yet.

"You are innocent?" He questioned, his voice faint as if shocked.

 _'Yes!'_ my mind screamed out, but still my body said nothing.

" **Honkotinhah**." Rathmeynau whispered.

 _"Yes, I am a virgin, you overgrown lizard. This was NOT how I imagined my first time when I travelled to Skyrim."_ I thought

"I will try and make this quick then, as to not pain you any farther." He spoke as if ashamed of what he was doing.

 _"Wait, could he read my thoughts."_

"Yes Anita, I can hear your thoughts but only for a short period."

He started to transfer the eggs into my womb before I could say another word. Each one was the size of a chicken egg, however, they were quite large. I lost count of how many he had released into me.

He started thrusting in and out of me aggressively fast, most definitely to prove his dominance. Each thrust went so deep my stomach bulged even farther out. My tail wrapped around the hilt of his enormous shaft, as if to hold on for dear life, which seemed to please him. The pain I had felt before slowly made way for a wonderful pleasure.

His pace picked up as his thrusts became shorter and less rhythmic. He is definitely close, I thought. I am going to kill him after this. A few moments later I felt him give one last thrust before he knotted me. Pump after pump of his hot sperm filled my womb, not one drop was able to escape from me. The bulb I had seen earlier was the thing holding all his semen inside me, it stretched the entrance of my pussy. My stomach stretched and stretched, until I looked like I was already pregnant, as gallon after gallon of warm sperm filled me. I felt full, bloated even, from all the liquid.

"I will not be able to pull out of you for a few hours, by that time the shout will have worn off and I can answer all your questions. The mind reading spell has worn off already." Rathmeynau said softly. In all honesty, he had been gentle and treated me nicely except me being under Bend Will. He was completely spent after that, since my stomach was no longer extending.

About an hour later I got control my body back. I tried to escape but his massive paws and body wouldn't allow it. Wanting some of the pressure in my abdomen released, I continued struggling but to no use, his grip was too strong.

"I do not recommend that, Dovahkiin, if I am removed from you now, it will be extremely painful for both of us. This is done to guarantee pregnancy in females."

"I don't want to be a mother!" I shouted angrily. "I don't want to have children, much less of a species I was born to kill."

"You won't have to take care of them, when the time comes to birth them, call me and I will come and take them. They won't be a part of your life." Rathmeynau said calmly.

He answered all my questions and even told me stories from his life, if we hadn't been natural enemies, he could have been my friend. I found out he was over ten thousand years old but had lived most of his life alone.

A few hours later I felt him slide out of me and all the extra cum gush out of me until my stomach was only slightly extended from the eggs. Having that pressure released felt amazing, even the embarrassment from gallon of liquid shooting from my body, couldn't diminish it.

"Trust me, Anita, your life will go back to normal after this. Just to be safe, I have transferred some of my magic into the eggs making them as indestructible as myself. Even if you die, they will continue to grow." He spread his wings and flew off.

Little did he know just how much he had altered my life.

* * *

 **So, Honkotinhah is not an actual shout from The Elder Scrolls Series, but in Dragonese it means 'Hear, Into, Mind'. Golhahdov is Bend Will shout you earn as part of the Dragon Born DLC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the places or Kharjo but I do own Anita and Rathmeynau, along with some future characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I headed back to Markath to inform the Yarl that I did not find a dragon. The Yarl thanked for my time and I left, heading home to Lakeview Manor. Thankfully I liked living alone, so there would be no awkward explaining to do.

Arriving home, I found some bandits about to enter my home and won the fight easily. My back ached from the weight of the eggs and riding for three days on a horse. A bath would be wonderful right now. I wandered down to the lake to fetch the water, warmed the water to a suitable temperature before relaxing.

By the time I got out of the bath, the water was cold. Deciding I needed to eat before bed, I cooked up some salmon fillets to eat along with a baked potato and some grilled leaks. I cleaned up the dishes from dinner before heading upstairs for some much needed sleep. I removed all of my armour, sleeping naked is a guilty pleasure of mine, before climbing under the furs of my bed which I found abnormally uncomfortable tonight. Sleep did not find me until dawn that morning.

 **-ONE WEEK LATER-**

I slowly awoke from my slumber, which was much more peaceful since I bought some more expensive furs for my bed. An explorer had travelled North-West and found a Forgotten Valley with mysterious creatures and plants, unlike anything he had never seen before. He had some deer hides from his journey and sold me ten pelts for ten thousand gold. Luckily, it was now easier for me to sleep during the day.

The first of my pregnancy symptoms had started, I had thrown up every meal except for goat, which had been my craving. Luckily, I had a lot of food and water stored so I'd never have to leave my house.

My stomach was now a noticeable size, with a normal pregnancy, I would say I am two and a half months along. Being in the house all day gave me lots of time to learn new potions, tend to the garden in my greenhouse, and perfect my archery skills.

 **-TWO WEEKS-**

I sat in a rocking chair I had crafted the other day, out of some spare pine boards I had leftover from the construction of my house. My hands were smoothly rubbing my now quite large belly which looked about four months along. The eggs would often shift inside me, which was an alarming sensation at first, since it was completely new to me, but now was comforting.

Most of the days now I would read and imagine having children of my own some day. I might have to go meet with Kharjo, who was an old friend of mine and now guarded a caravan in Skyrim. His darker fur always attracted me, most of all when he had courted me, shortly after we arrived in Skyrim.

I thought back to the adventure we had sneaking onto a ship bound for Skyrim, both having run away from our families who had arranged marriages for us with seperate people. As teenagers, we thought life in Skyrim would be easier, from all the stories we had heard. Sadly, when we arrived we had to part ways since I was a keeper at the Windpeak Inn while he joined the caravan.

We had both dreamed of adventures in other lands but when our parents had discovered our dreams, we were both set to "marry". Mine was to a well respected shopkeeper, while his was to the prize lady of the town. She was the most beautiful, most sought after female in the town. Why he had chosen me over her, had always been a mystery to me.

Marriage was very different in Elsweyr as opposed to Skyrim. In Elsweyr, a couple was only married after they had a child together, since we put family above all else. There is a ceremony that allows for two khajiits to be soul bound and they can only breed with each other.

Females, however, are rated based on appearance. The more attractive ones get bound to their mate, which is the more attractive males. While the less attractive ones, get passed around the village, during their heat, for all males to share, regardless of who they have a child with. Most of the females have more than one husband as a result, the children often never knowing their father for this reason, but the mother was guaranteed to be there. It was a heavy crime for a mother to neglect a child she has birthed. Anyone guilty of neglect was tied up in the center of town, to be entirely shaved and tattooed on their left paw is an ancient symbol of betrayal. This was done so that when their bodies go on to the spirit realm, our wise ancestors will know of the crime and refuse them entry to sanctuary.

With a large yawn, I decided it was time for a nap. Standing up, the ache I had been trying to relieve, resurfaced and spread from my chest down. Everything hurt now n' days, and the only thing that relieves the pain a bit was corkbulb root and moon sugar. I hoped ja-Kha'jay would bless me with the powers of the moon, to give me the strength I will need.

 **-THREE WEEKS-**

My stomach was now the size of a seven and a half month pregnancy. The eggs were sitting lower and lower each day. Mobility was nearly impossible these days. I could feel my body preparing itself for the birth but it wasn't quite time yet, that much was for sure.

I had sent a letter to Kharjo a few days ago, and was awaiting the reply. Spending most of my days daydreaming about the children I could have one day. Children had never appealed to me before, however I now had an uncontrollable desire to breed.

Images of Kharjo taking me as his soul-bound mate and all the ways we would consummate our marriage. Fantasies were a common occurrence now and a permanent wetness was left between my legs, having no way to satisfy it in my current state.

 **-FOUR WEEKS-**

I am walking to the greenhouse, to get some corkbulb root for the drink that relieves my pregnancy pains, when I feel water gush between my legs. A sharp pain in my abdomen follows shortly after. I waddle as fast as I can outside and shout "Rathmeynau!" before heading down to the lake, ignoring the fact that it was dawn and someone could see me. I feel an egg enter the birthing canal as I reach the water, squatting down on all fours I prepare for the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

The pain is unbearable but I know I must do this in order to be free of these demons. My vagina stretches to allow the egg to pass, but it is definitely uncomfortable. How my mother gave birth to my eleven siblings and I, is a miracle. I keep pushing with every contraction until I hear a splash, I don't have time to check on the first egg because as it exits me, the second one follows the first.

After two more eggs are born, one after another, Rathmeynau shows up. He lands gracefully in front of me, seeing the eggs he grabs the three bringing them up to his body and curls around them. I see them and they are huge, the size of my leg if I was standing.

"How many did you put inside me?"I yell angrily for the pain is causing me.

"I am not sure, I wasn't exactly counting."

This process continues for hours, egg after egg is birthed. I start to lose energy after the eighth egg but Rathmeynau encourages me and gives me strength.

By the thirteenth egg, my labour slows a little allowing me a period to rest. I look at the eggs I have birthed so far, which are a variety of colours; feeling a connection to them that I wanted to deny but couldn't, I felt like they were part of me. Khajiits usually had litters of two to eight kittens more than that was uncommon, similar to triplets in humans.

All too soon, the contractions picked up again as another egg prepared to meet the world. I pushed until it popped out of me while another egg was behind it. Each egg was getting more exhausting to deliver.

I soon lost count of how many eggs I had pushed out of me. Ready to pass out I felt one more egg ready itself, this one felt slightly smaller than the rest.

"I can't do it anymore," I cried. "It hurts too much, just kill me and get it over with."

Rathmeynau shoved his tongue in my vagina, massaging it and relaxing me a little. He went all the way into my uterus by the feel of it.

"You can do it Anita, this is the last one." Rathmeynau stated. Pushing one final time, I collapse from complete exhaustion as the final egg exits my body. I pass out from the exertion.

I awake the following night to find I am amongst the eggs, Rathmeynau's tail and neck wrapped around us protectively. He stirs hearing my breathing change.

"I am glad you are awake, Anita. You went through an exhausting birth and I was unsure if you were alright." Rathmeynau stated. "You birthed twenty six eggs, one of them is concerning me however." He nudged a small one with his nose closer to where I was sitting. "It did not grow like the others when it hit the water. I suspect it is your child, one of your eggs must have been fertilized by accident."

I stare at this egg in shock, all the other eggs ranged in colour but were the same size. This egg was the size of a newborn baby and was a nice colour orange, reminding me of the beautiful sunsets back home. A million questions raced through my head. What would the child look like? Would it be able to survive?

"How could this happen?" I asked angrily.

"I am not sure," he replied, "however I do know this, the child will not be in the body of a dragon since it didn't grow like the others. You will have to raise it."

"I don't know the first thing about parenting a half breed." I growled.

"And you think I do?" Rathmeynau growled back. "I am taking my eggs and leaving, as promised." With that he swallowed the eggs whole, to carry them in the stomach used to carry food, similar to birds, and flew away.

I walked up to the house and sat on my bed, contemplating what to do with this egg. They were a part of me and had grown inside me, I couldn't kill a child of mine even if it was a half breed. Deciding I was going to keep it and raise it as my own, I curled up around it to keep it warm. Excitement filled my chest at the thought of a part of me growing in this egg.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kharjo, any of the Khajiit gods, or places featured in this fanfiction but I do own Anita, Rathmeynau, Magrus and Lorkhaj sons of Anita.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **-SIX WEEKS LATER-**

Tiny cracks woke me up in the middle of the night. I light a candle to see this magical moment. The cracks continue to spread before the shell explodes and two wings pop out. Wait, wings? Tiger striped wings extend out of the half shell that remained. Peering inside I found a male basil green tiger creature with wings, reminding me of the vale deer hide. He was scaly but his body was shaped as a Khajiit with wings and tail of a dragon. Small silver cat irises were fixed on me with admiration.

He let out the smallest meows I had heard, my heart overflowing with joy. I now had a child of my own. Lifting him gently, I held him up against my nipple to feed to which he gladly did. Another meow sounded from the eggshell, much to my surprise. Peering inside, I found another child this one was a male, black and basil green leopard scales with emerald green eyes. He had wings as well but his were wrapped protectively against his body.

I picked him up and held him up to my other breast so he could eat as well. His brother had finished and was now curling up against me, memorizing my scent. Realising I hadn't thought about names, I decided to think of it now. The gods had blessed me with children so it would only be right to honour them as such.

Looking at the energetic tiger in my right arm, I softly spoke, "You shall be known as Magrus, after the sun god, as I am sure you will be the light of my life. While you,"I said, now looking at the shy leopard in my left arm, "shall be known as Lorkhaj, after the moon beast, as you will be there to light my way, even in the darkest of times." Both seemed to acknowledge their names and gave small chirps, similar to dragon hatchlings.

I placed them in a crib I made last week, before going downstairs. I grabbed some moonsugar, redwort flower, clouded funnel cap, coconut, and cotton. This was an ancient Khajiit mixture used on newborns to bless them, unite them with the land of Elsweyr, and give them strength.

The redwort flower, a symbol of the North, gave them thick fir, to resist colder weather, invisibility in both night and day. From the East, the clouded funnel cap, blessing them under Magrus and Azurah while giving them intelligence, strength in battle, and access to magic. A coconut shard, from the South, for sweetness in spirit and a strong body. The cotton from the West, blessing the ja-Kha'jay, Azurah, and Lorkhaj while allowing the resistance and fortification of magic along with defensive battle abilities. Finally, the moonsugar to alert the ancients of their birth and bind them to ways of the Khajiit, blessing them under Riddle'Thar and Alkosh.

Grabbing a mortar and pestle, I ground the ingredients into a fine pink-white powder before adding a little water to make a paste. Pulling out a tuft of my fir, I bless it with an amulet of Mara before adding it to the paste, connecting me to the paste. I return upstairs to where my children are fast asleep and dip my thumb in the paste before smearing a small line on each of their foreheads. Reciting a small incantation to finish the ceremony, I grab a piece of cloth and gently wipe off the paste.

Deciding I should rest while they slept, I crossed the room to my bed and prepared for a catnap. There was a knock as the door, however, before I was able to climb into bed. Throwing on a robe, I went to answer it, expecting it to be the courier. I opened the door to find none other than Kharjo standing there, looking as bashful as the day we parted ways.

"Hello Anita, I got your letter." He held up the letter I had sent him, his voice soft as if just speaking would ruin this moment. "May I come in?"

Feeling my motherly protectiveness for my young, I had to think about it. On one hand, I would be allowing a male close to my children which didn't bode well, however I knew Kharjo would never hurt me, he had always be kind, caring and understanding. I looked into his mud brown eyes for anything that would help me make my decision and found just that, he still loved me.

"Of course, you need to know something before you enter, I will explain the details after if you still wish to enter." I paused to prepare myself for what I was about to say, "I have children sleeping upstairs, we will need to be quiet as to not disturb them."

He looked shocked to say the least but firmly nodded, fully aware as to how rare it was for a female allow any male near her young. I stood back, allowing the door to open fully so he could enter, closing it softly after he was inside. He sat on a chair I had in the entranceway, while I took the seat directly across from him.

"You have children?" He said slowly, as if still processing the fact, "Tell me about them." I proceeded to tell him about my quest to kill Rathmeynau and how it turned sideways ending up with me pregnant with eggs, how it had to be me since I carry Dragonborn genes and finally how I ended up with children from that.

We sat there silent for a long while, fully allowing him to process all the knowledge I had thrown at him. He raised his head and looked me in the eyes before softly saying, "Why did you send me the letter?"

"I sent you the letter because I have come to the realization that I never stopped loving you, and that I wanted to be with you." I left out the part of me wanting to mate and have more kids, not wanting to scare him.

"How would I fit into all this though? I'm not their father." He seemed upset by the fact that he wasn't their father.

"You could be if you wanted, I have heard of some families in Skyrim where the child is not related to the father through blood but in heart." I explained calmly, not wanting my excitement to show at how he was warming up to my idea.

"May I seem them before I say anything further?" He asked cautiously. I nodded, rising from my seat to show him my pride and joy.

Walking up to the crib, I gazed lovingly at how peaceful they were sleeping. "The tiger is Magrus and the leopard is Lorkhaj." I looked at Kharjo's face to see how he was reacting and if I needed to acknowledge my instincts that screamed for me to protect my young.

"They are unlike anything I have ever seen before. I have heard of half breeds being born but most of them died at birth as a result. Both of them appear to be as healthy as a horse though. This is surely a miracle, making me even luckier to be their father." Kharjo said. It took me several seconds to realize what he said. Before I could say anything, he continued speaking. "Anita, I never stopped loving you. I have always dreamt about you wanting me back but I never believed you'd do it much less make me a father in the process. There is nothing more in this world than to be your mate."

I leapt at him, being caught in his arms, and kissed him. His fur running through my fingers, I felt his nose against mine and his arms wrapped protectively around me. One of his hands slipped under my robe and started playing with my tail; a wetness formed between my legs.

"Why don't we take this downstairs?" I whispered seductively quiet, starting to lick his neck. A shiver ran down his body before he let out a possessive growl. Releasing me, we headed downstairs to where I had a spare bedroom. I checked one more time on my children before leaving the room, making sure they were both okay. When I got there, he had already removed the armour on his chest and arms. I noticed his flat chest and how muscular he looked. I let my robe slip off my shoulders, showing him I had been fully naked under it this whole time. He growled again as he removed what remained of him armour leaving him fully naked like me.

My eyes raked across his body, admiring how there was not an ounce of fat on his body. How his square chest tapered nicely to his waist before gazing at his manhood. It was fully erect and throbbing, and definitely above average for a Khajiit. I slowly walked over to him, allowing my hips to swing side to side with each step. His eyes locked onto me like I was a giant fish. Walking past him, I climbed right on the bed lying on my back.

Kharjo climbed onto the bed, on top of me, and grabbed my hips to grind his shaft against my pussy. "Mmm, you have no idea how long I have waited to have you." He groaned.

"Why wait any longer?" I challenged, looking into his eyes, purring from the pleasure he was giving me. He growled at the challenge and thrust his cock deep inside me. My tail twisted with his, a common thing for Khajiits to symbolize our union, aside from the mating mark. His dick filled up every inch of me in the most magnificent way, it felt right like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together.

Placing his arms on either side of my head, he started thrusting at a moderate pace. Every move he made rubbed up against all of my most sensitive areas inside me, blinding me with pleasure. Purring, it wasn't very long until I came increasing the pleasure as I got tighter around him. He let out a growl as a he went faster, enjoying how I kept getting tighter with every thrust. I grabbed onto his back for dear life as I was thrown into the most amazing orgasm I had ever felt, my body shook from the force of it. With one final thrust, he knotted me filling me with pint after pint of his cum. He bit me on the neck to mark me as his mate, and I did the same to him.

We lie there basking in the afterglow of our mating. Cuddling one another so our scents would intermingle. I had always loved how he smelt of cedar wood and campfires. Our tails detached from each others not long before he slid out of me. Content with lying next him all day, I curled up beside him with my head on his arm as he laid on his back. However I heard a cry from upstairs, a short time later, and had to go see who had cried and why.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kharjo, any of the Khajiit gods, or places featured in this fanfiction but I do own Anita, Rathmeynau, Magrus and Lorkhaj sons of Anita.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, chickens clucking, and the smell of mudcrab roasting on the fire, it was a chilly Frost Fall morning. Stretching my arms above my head and pointing my toes, I did my morning stretch. Letting out a soft clicking sound from the pleasure. I lifted the fur off of me and climbed out of bed, grabbing a comfortable, simple emerald green and white dress, which I usually only wore around the house.

However, when I slid it down to my waist, I noticed it wouldn't go any further. Pulling it off and tossing it on the bed, I gazed down at my stomach which appeared as if I had put on a bit of weight. My hands shifted my side to gently rub my belly. Could I be pregnant?

I checked on Magrus and Lorkhaj, who were still sleeping, having been up most of the night, before wandering downstairs to find Kharjo cooking breakfast. He was only wearing brown trousers, giving me an amazing view of his muscular chest. Sitting there quietly for a few minutes, I walked up behind him, pressing my naked body up against his back.

He growled seductively turning around and nibbling at the mate mark on my neck. The thoughts of potentially carrying my mates child kept floating through mind. I nervously fiddled with my hair which Kharjo picked up on immediately.

"What is the matter my love?" He spoke softly and ran his fingers through my soft hair.

"Do I smell different?" I asked. Male Khajiits had a heightened sense of smell to tell them everything about a women; if she is in heat, her emotions, if she was pregnant, etc. It was believed to be a gift from the gods to the men, to ensure they can always know how their mates feel and are never in the dark about how they feel. The gift they gave to women was the gift of ultimate beauty, the khajiit women were always the most beautiful, sought-after and respected.

"You smell no different then when the night we became mates. Why do you ask?" He held me in such a way that I could tell he was concerned.

"My dress doesn't fit and I think I might be pregnant," I replied before continuing softly, "but since I got pregnant with Magrus and Lorkhaj, I don't know if it is yours."

"Well, I remember hearing a legend from a guard in Whiterun who said there is a spell, that also uses a potion, to allow you to see under someone skin. You can see their organs and everything, it might allow us to see the baby." Kharjo explained. "Would you want to go to the College of Winterhold and find out if someone there knows it?"

"Sure," I replied, "I haven't seen Urag gro-Shub in a while, it would be nice to see if he has any new books for me to read."

We planned to head to Winterhold the next day, allowing us to pack everything we need and prepare the horses. Kharjo has a female brown and white Gypsy Vanner called Moon-Pie while I had a male Chocolate Silver Dapple Pinto named Orion. The two had taken a liking to each other over the past couple weeks.

Putting a bunch of smoked fish and other meats along with some potatoes in one sack, while I put some spare clothes for all of us, along with a medium sized pouch of gold, in another sack. I left both sacks by the front door and went upstairs to attend to the crying children upstairs. Both Magrus and Lorkhaj started growing red hair, it was still very short but you could see it poking out between some scales on their head.

I had made clothes for them out of some of my old clothes, Magrus was wearing an autumn orange jumper while Lorkhaj was wearing a river blue jumper. I had specially made both of them so the back was mainly open with a T-shaped strip that buttoned to the sides at the bottom, this allowed their wings to move comfortably. There was also a hole for their tails and a flap on their bum for easy access to change them.

Magrus was the one crying because he knew it was lunch time. I picked him up and nestled him to one of my breasts before picking up Lorkhaj so he could join his brother for lunch. Both of them sucked at my nipples, Magrus more greedily than his brother.

I had noticed, the other night, than both of them had been developing faster than a Khajiit infant would. When a cub is born, they grow similar to humans. However, due to our similarities with other cat species, a cub will start walking steadily, on four legs, at around one month. Magrus and Lorkhaj were already walking about, even wrestling each other. They must have inherited some dragon growth genes from their father.

 _Maybe I should go visit the Greybeards on the way to Winterhold. I am sure they can tell me something that will help me better raise my children_. I thought to myself. _If anyone could help me, it would be Paarthurnax. He was the only civilized dragon left, which is one of the reasons I don't group him with the rest. There is an almost human quality about him, separating him from the rest of his kind. Maybe I could call him._

Figuring it was worth a try, I put one child on each of my hips and went outside. The afternoon sun warmed my fur, realizing this was the first time my boys were seeing the outside world. Their ears were pointed backwards, flat against their head, showing they were unsure of their surroundings, which was a great reaction. Caution was always strong in Khajiit cubs, they were weary of anything or anyone who was not their mother. I nuzzled both of their heads to show that everything was ok, which they accepted and noticeably relaxed.

I looked up to the sky and shouted " **Paarthurnax!** " which surprisingly had no effect on my boys. A few moments later, Paarthurnax gracefully landed in front of us, his head lowered to my height as he laid on his stomach.

"A pleasure to see you Dova-" he stopped mid-sentence, staring at Magrus and Lorkhaj in bewilderment. "Are those…?" he couldn't finish the sentence.

I nodded before speaking, "Yes, these are my sons, Magrus and Lorkhaj sons of Rathmeynau." Noticing both of my boys were looking at the dragon in front of them in wonder and uncertainty, I purred affectionately proving they had nothing to fear.

"Did you say Rathmeynau?" Paarthurnax spoke slowly.

"Yes, do you know him?" I asked curiously. There was still so much I didn't know about Paarthurnax but that is what made my visits with his so amazing. Every time I saw him, I learned something new.

He lowered his head and spoke softly, as if just speaking would shatter time itself. "Yes, I knew him quite well," he paused for a moment, "considering he was my brother." I froze in shock. It had never occured to me that Paarthurnax probably had siblings and family.

"You have family?" I asked. My tail swished with uncertainty from the news. Re-adjusting Magrus to a more comfortable position on my hip, he continued to squirm wanting to investigate this new creature.

"I had family, many centuries ago, all of them were killed except for Rathmeynau. Emperors and Yarls would kill dragons for the hides along with their meat." he explained slowly. "He must have bred you to try and repopulate. I can't say I am surprised, he only ever thought of himself."

"Paarthurnax, the reason I called you is because I don't know anything about raising a dragon half breed. They are growing at a sustancial rate and I don't know what is normal or what to expect. Would you help me?"

"Of course, Dovahkiin. Dragons grow from infant to teenager in the span of a year, after that the aging process slows rapidly until they are adults at the age of two after which they won't age at all. Most dragons live for eight to ten thousand years.

"Keeping all this in mind and that they are half Khajiit as well, I'd day these boys are about six months old as a Khajiit. How old are they actually?"

"It has been two weeks since the hatching." I replied.

"That would mean they will age about a year a month, after one calendar year, they will be a teenager for one calendar year before becoming adults, at the age of two. After this, they will slowly age, living for roughly five thousand years, considering Khajiits usually live for about a hundred years.

"Once they are adults, they will start developing their voice and learn how to breathe fire or frost. They won't be able to fly until they are one and a half years old, roughly the age of sixteen. They will also be immune to all human diseases but will get dragon illnesses such as dragon pox."

I was shocked by all the information bestowed upon me. "How do you know all this if these are the first half breeds ever created?" Gazing at Paarthurnax in wonderment.

"Because they aren't the first ever created. I had a son and a daughter who were half breeds many millennia ago. I had fallen in love with Alessia the second Dovahkiin, a Nedic slave at the time, and she birthed two eggs. When they hatched, I knew they would be hated by both sides, dragons and humans. After wiping Alessia's memory of me with an ancient narcotic plant root, I took my children to a nearby cave and killed them."

I stood there shocked, not sure what to say. My boys meant the world to me and I knew that I could never kill them. It was my job as a mother to protect them and teach them to protect themselves. Ears flattened against my head, my tail twitched nervously behind me. If he killed his own children, what is to say he won't kill mine.

"Judging by your stance, you care deeply for your children and as such, I will leave you in peace." Paarthurnax spoke before spreading his wings and taking off.

I told Kharjo of my new knowledge about my sons. He still wanted us to travel to Winterhold to see if we can figure out if I am with child. We finished packing for our journey, estimating it would take roughly a week to get to Winterhold, before heading to bed where we continued to celebrate our new mate status.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kharjo, any of the Khajiit gods, or places featured in this fanfiction but I do own Anita, Rathmeynau, Magrus and Lorkhaj sons of Anita.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **-ONE WEEK LATER-**

We entered the town of Winterhold on the twenty sixth of Frostfall at sundown, the cold air nipped at my nose. Luckily we brought extra blankets for everyone so we were nice and warm. The sun was just disappearing below the horizon, the sky was a blend of orange, yellow and pink.

Exiting the carriage, we walked the rest of of the way to the college. Kharjo was carrying Magrus who was staring at everything, while I was carrying Lorkhaj who was trying to make himself as small as possible in my arms. As we got closer to the gates, I saw a familiar face lounging near the gates.

"Hey J'zargo!" I called out, his head snapped up and there was a smile on his face. "Can you open the door for us? Our hands are kind of full."

"J'zargo is happy to help Anita." He pulled open one side of the gate for us and stood off to the side as we entered. As we entered, he immediately notice my boys and froze before speaking softly, "Anita has brought young dragons with her. J'zargo is curious."

"These are my sons, Magrus and Lorkhaj, along with my mate, Kharjo." I introduced. J'zargo's eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped. We continued walking, with J'zargo following behind us, towards the Arcanaeum. Upon entering, I noticed Urag gro-Shob was sitting by his desk, as usual. He looked up from his book and did a double take when he saw my boys.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" He spoke neutrally as usual. It was always hard to tell how he was feeling.

"These are my sons but they aren't the reason we are here. We heard rumours there is a spell and potion that when combined can let you see into the body. I may be with child and we want to figure out if I am or not." I replied.

"I have a scroll that contains the information you are looking for. However I'd like to know more about your sons. Can we come to some sort of agreement? The scroll and in return you tell me about your sons, for knowledge and research of course." Urag countered.

"Alright, J'zargo can you take care of my sons while Kharjo, Urag and I look at the scrolls?" I asked, "Oh, and if you see Colette, please send her over here."

"J'zargo will watch the little ones but Anita owes a favour in return." He took Lorkhaj from me and Magrus from Kharjo before leaving.

Urag handed me a scroll which had a little bit of wear and dust on it. I opened it and noticed it was written in Ta'agra, the language of the Khajiits. The scroll said:

 _Shabar trovise ali vako kaaka dejoh vaba vakoka,_

 _Jer yuj tosuv satila jaji dejoh vaba baqu._

 _Oku ali an oku vasa,_

 _Jer se tosuv kaaka jer deqe._

Which roughly translated to:

 _In order to see what can't be seen,_

 _You need to find what can't be found._

 _Search high and search low,_

 _You will find what you need._

There was a list of ingredients below the riddle containing Crimson Nirnroot, Ash Creep Cluster and Ectoplasm. A spell was also on the scroll but it was written in a language I couldn't read.

"Urag, what does this say here?" I pointed to the spell which said:

 _Eaque et ut dejiceret permittens videre aliquis est in corpore, oportet prius cognoscere, et Invisibility Dragonborn necesse est dicere carmen "Laas yah nir". In rebus miscetur potio fixit videatur area corporis velit._

"To cast this spell, allowing you to see into someone's body, you must already know Invisibility and a Dragonborn must say the incantation 'Laas yah nir'. The ingredients must be mixed into a potion and spread on the area of the body one wishes to see." Urag read before continuing, "It was in latin."

Just then, Colette walked in wearing a dark yellow dress with her hair down in waves. The way she walked always reminded me of a fairy floating just above the ground. "How can I help?"

"I need to grab some ingredients from my chest to make a spread for the potion. Colette, I need you hold an invisibility spell as an orb while I shout at it with my dragon voice, then you cast the spell on my stomach." I explained quickly before running to my room where I had stashed some ingredients a year ago. Luckily, I found all the things I needed and, after grinding them together with a mortar and pestle, headed back to do the spell.

They had moved a table into the middle of the room and were standing around it. I placed the mortar onto the table as Kharjo spoke. "We believe you have to be undressed for the spell to work. Are you okay with this?"

I nodded and proceeded to remove my dress before laying on the table. Collette smeared the paste on my stomach and looked at me, "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Was all I said as she formed the orb and held it. I shouted "Laasyahnir!" into it which made it a red and yellow swirled magic orb. She thrust her hands towards my stomach and the orb flew into the area that had the potion causing it to glow bright orange before dimming in brightness.

Colette gasped as she looked at my stomach. "What do you see?" I asked, fear starting overwhelm me. Kharjo grabbed my hand sensing my distress and calming me greatly.

"I see ten children but only eight have tails. Two of your children aren't khajiit, they are also bigger than the cubs." Colette spoke softly. "I would say you have superfetation, or you got pregnant when you were already pregnant. The elvish looking children are about three months old while the khajiits are about a month old."

"That's impossible! I have only bred with two males; Kharjo, a Khajiit, and Rathmeynau, a dragon." I exclaimed. "What does this mean?"

"The gods must have something planned for you." Urag spoke, who up until now, I had forgotten was in the room. I stared up at Kharjo who had a look of shock on his face, a reflection of what my face looked like.

"How do you feel about this?" I asked, hoping he would accept the two elf children as he accepted my boys.

"While I am just as confused as you are, I am grateful the gods have put me in their path. You are also carrying my cubs and I could never be angry with the mother of my children." He grabbed my hand and gripped it reassuringly. I kissed him passionately, overwhelmed with joy.

Pulling my dress onto my body, I prepared to tell Urag the story of my boys. Urag grabbed a blank book, a quill and an ink well. I asked Kharjo to go help J'zargo, knowing how mischievous Magrus is. There I sat for a few hours, while Urag recorded my tale, before heading to our room to find my boys and mate asleep. I stripped myself of my dress and curled my naked body against the back of my sleeping husband. He nestled himself deeper into my embrace without waking and I was soon greeted by a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

 **-IN THE MORNING-**

I awoke early in the morning, just after dawn with the chilling autumn night air still hovering. Colette and I were meeting to discuss what complications could arise from me carrying two seperate sets of children. Kharjo had been up multiple times last night tending to Magrus, who eventually slept with us in the king sized bed.

As I crossed the courtyard towards the Hall of the Elements, the scent of rain tickled my nose informing me that a storm was on its way. I slowly opened the doors into the dimly lit foyer, magic residue floated through the air. Although I couldn't see it, I could feel it raise the hairs on my body. I saw Colette, who looked up as I entered, sitting on one of the stairs directly opposite of the entrance.

I walked over to her, my leather boots tapping against the floor with each step. Sitting beside her, I asked her the question that had been on my mind all night, "What issues might I have with this pregnancy?"

"Well, from what I can tell," Colette spoke calmly, "There shouldn't be any issues. A Khajiit pregnancy lasts six months while an elvish pregnancy lasts nine months, like regular humans."

"Wait, no problems? It should just be a normal pregnancy?" I questioned, not believeing this could be real. My life had never been this easy. If there was one thing that I could trust, it was that when things seemed too good to be true, they usually were.

"Correct. You should have a regular pregnancy." Colette replied. She grabbed a book from beside her that I had failed to notice before. A large piece of spring blossom pink ribbon was hanging out about halfway through the book. The title on the book said "The Ultimate Guide to Pregnancy: The Difference of Species, Elven-Khajiit Edition" opening the book she showed me a page that said how Elven pregnancies were different from a Khajiits.

"According to this book, the only difference, other than the duration of the pregnancy, was that elves showed magic abilities, during the second trimester, but they wouldn't affect any other children due to a magical barrier that developed during the first month."

"I still don't understand how I can be pregnant with elven children." I fiddle with my hair, as I often would do when I am frustrated or stressed.

"I've heard elven myths saying that any woman can sire elven babes if they are deemed powerful enough by the ancient Altmer spirits. Another myth is that the Et'Ada, original spirits, wait for the one moment in all of time to embody themselves. They wait for their body to be created before claiming it as theirs forever but they could wait several millennia before claiming their body. Once the have chosen a body, it will be theirs forever." Colette rambled.

"You really believe that my children could be newly embodied gods?" I asked skeptically.

"Well I didn't believe dragons would come back, and look what happened." she replied smuggly. I smiled at her humour, before everything went black.


End file.
